Crimson Wrath
by XJust.Going.With.ItX
Summary: Once the greatest 3rd seat, apprentice to one of the great Captains of the soul society... Until that fateful night when everything fell apart. Even after so long she still tries to pick up the pieces, swearing revenge on that one man. -On Hiatus-


The Shinigami

* * *

Blazing red eyes watched from afar as the invisible barrier that loomed over the area, shimmered and crackled. In all her life she would never had thought this to have happened. An orb was held within the the barrier incapable of movement as it struggled to make it's way through the forceful wall that was not visible to the naked eye. Or at least was, until it was challenged by the powerful mass of spiritual energy that had made a loud cracking sound as it crashed into it.

Even as she watched this specter, with the other thousands and thousands of soul reapers that were scattered over the entire Seireitei.

It was only earlier yesterday she heard of young male that attempted to enter the Seireitei through the front gate. She had heard from a higher ranked officer that the only reason he was foiled was due to the 3rd squad captain. She could only smirk.

_"Squad 9 is to report to the Barracks immediately for further orders. Repeat. Squad 9 is to repo-"_

Scoffing at the 'orders', she quickly flicked the knot on the right side of the headphones enough so that the frequency was switched over to other one, which she recognized as a human world radio-frequency that she decided to settle on, remembering it was called 'Metal' or such. IT wasn't her favorite, but close.

Looking around, she saw that from where she stood, that it seemed that other squads were calling their Shinigami back to the barracks. She noticed a group from squad 3 that she used to attend the academy with retreat back to their barracks. She saw the speakers tremble a bit, signalling that it was for all the Seireitei to here, instead of just a few. If it was, they could just send out some hell butterflies.

Giving them a once over, she gave a shrug unable to remember any more then sitting near a few of them during Kido class, before moving away from the area. Every few seconds she gave a glance up to check up on the orb that still was held above them. It was still dark out, being not yet dawn.

The red scarf that was worm firmly yet at the same time loosely around her neck, flew in the wind as she moved at high speeds. The crimson material was pressed against the rich brown hair, that seemed to have both highlight and low-lights, though they were not yet very noticeable due to the darkness that embarrassed the land, caused by the extremely early hours.

Black fabric made an almost 'swish' sound that, seemed to be more in the high-pitched area. Though this noise was drowned out to the red-eyed female, by the American thrash metal music. If she remembered correctly it is the band 'Megadeth' that was playing.

She had also found out by now, that much of the division found it very disturbing and confusing along with other similar bands and such.

Footing was almost lost, as a brilliant burst of white light exploded with an ear-shattering boom, that was heard even through the loud music. Snapping her eyes shot, she stopped short, waiting for the heat that she was positive could be felt through out the Seireitei to pass. Sparks crackled loudly, as the device over her ears went out, due to the frequency being on the fuzz. Most defiantly caused by the electricity that sparked overhead.

Opening her eyes again, she watched as the orb flew apart, 4 different balls of spiritual pressure and fire-like substance, spreading out speedily toward their unknown and unplanned destination. Awed by the once in a millennium scene, she almost wished that she had some type of recoding device to keep the memory.

Her arms went ridged as one of the orbs went to a near by area, that she knew was usually left to squad 11.

giving a wicked smirk, she raised a neat eyebrow at the smoke that soon curled upwards. Jumping off the roof, she smoothly landed on the hard ground before, walking toward the area of impact. She saw the air waver with the powerful spiritual energy that was positive was, the energy that was reason the orb was able to breach the barrier.

_"Intruder alert!, Intruder Alert! All Soul Reapers report to their designated barracks immediately, repeat-"_

Ignoring the metallic scratchy voice that was the automatic computerized speaker. It was above being irritating, but it could still be an ear sore, much like the alarm currently going off. Though it was not the voice of the of the speaker saying those words, it was still repeating them completely accurate. From what she understood, the science division refused to do anything about it.

From what she heard, it was because it was such 'a simplistic, juvenile task, that he would never do in his life time'.

Apparently it was actually quite hysterical, according to one of her companions that carried a much higher rank then herself. Well. He was actually her companion. He was just someone who she didn't want to kill or such. He was also someone she went to the academy with.

Moving her hand upwards, she pressed her fingers along side the bumpy rounded edges of the knob. Twisting her wrists she feel the vibration, that was the static that buzzed from the device. Seconds later she brought her hand away as she heard, the voices of varies familiar soul reapers.

Content with her actions, she keep mind open on both the private conversation while still aware of the surroundings as she slid off into the shadows away from the prying eyes that often roamed in search of others that are not in line completely.

A wicked smirk crossed her lips.

_"But Captain! She will only cause the squad more trouble!"_

_"I know that... But this is the only way to keep an eye on Yamada."_

A frown etched itself onto her face, as the conversation topic became quite obvious. And also quite insulting at hearing the word 'Yamada' appear several times. Yamada seeming to be a person. Or the person currently listening into the conversation to be accurate, if her current mood was anything to go by.

Seconds later, she switched it back to the previous frequency that was now playing a different band. Her irritation dwindled ever so slightly at the harsh sounds that calmed her down.

She stopped walking, as a familiar glimmer caught her eye. It was the same spiritual particles that the hell butterflies gave off. Glaring at it, she stood ridged pressing herself into the side of a wall. She then attempted to hide her spiritual energy so as the creature would keep roaming in hopes to find the disobedient officers.

As soon as it left, she shot off in the approximate direction the powerful orb landed in hopes that she could fight. She never did like that fucking Niger. Especially since he became her captain. Shaking her head to clear it of the fierce thoughts, that were surrounding the man. Thoughts about ridding herself of him, and such.

She kept her sense alert, in the case another hell butterfly was to be sent out and signalled her captain of her current location. She was hoping that perhaps once the chaos that was sure to come, was at a climax to show herself. She was already in enough trouble as it was.

She was unable to prevent the smirk that crossed her lip, at the thought of the previous week and a half. She knew that once her captain got a hold of her, he would not let his self-proclaimed 'pacifictic' nature get between the 2. She had no doubt he would once again send her to the 11 squad for chores, only to have her go off somewheres to train, and kill hollows.

He got even more irritated when she came back, only to go to the 11th squad and cause riots with the blood-lusting fighters. And she still had no trouble from her family matters, or received any sort disciplining from the Captain-Commander in the entire time from being her captain.

She was trouble-maker alright. Straight to the bone.

She had by now lost count of all the times, her oh so great 'Captain' had scolded her. Please. Note the fucking sarcasm. The man was lunatic. He would and could make a child cry, if it so much as looked at something int he wrong way. The man already despised just about every part of the Rukongai, due to the thieves.

Giving a quick, yet ungraceful flash step she noted that she had not eaten for a few days.

She gave the area a longing gaze, as she became aware due to the energy-consuming move that she needed to eat. Giving an ever so light growl, she moved away from the area, hoping to sneak into the cafeteria as to get some food. Perhaps the squad 4 was the best idea.

At least most of them knew her quite well by now, and tolerated her, quite well do to the several relations within the squad. Walking swiftly away she kept her spiritual energy as low as possible to avoid any unnecessary inconvenience's, that would hinder her trip to refuel herself.

IT was bad enough, that she would most likely miss out on a large part of the action.

_"Sir! Yamada must be disposed off! It's much to dangerous!"_

_

* * *

_

OK. I apologize if Yamada'slanguageis offensive. She just REALLY hates her captain, and picked up a few things from America while learning about their music... This is tied in with the series, 'Fire Hazard'.


End file.
